The present disclosure relates to the retrieval of information from flash memory devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). Lower priced Solid State Drives (SSD) are typically manufactured using multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory for increased data capacity, but MLC memory devices are sometimes less reliable than single-level cell (SLC) flash memory. Consumer SSD manufacturers have mitigated such problems by employing certain wear-leveling algorithms. Even with the increased data capacity of MLC flash memory, using MLC flash memory in enterprise applications becomes more expensive due to increased (wear causing) stresses required to read, program and erase the flash memory, causing a gradual degradation in endurance.